The Gliders Legend
by ShinigamiRoseReborn
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! i am posting it for a friend, i do not think it is complete. im not even fully sure what it is about but i want to prove to her how amazing her writing is compared to mine so that she will post up her own account on this. PLEASE! READ THIS


I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred. I tried looked around but couldn't move. I felt, strapped down. I don't remember anything from before, my mind seemed blank.

"Where am I?" My voice sounded husky, not the female type. In fact it sounded, very low.

"That's the question everyone's asking, to bad none of us have an answer…" It sounded like an old man. I sat up and rubbed my head, boy, what happened last night. I couldn't even remember that. Slowly, everything defined itself, the old man who had talked to me earlier was sitting at the end of my sleeping bag. I looked around, people surrounded me.

"So what's your name?" The old man said giving me a bowl of soup, it looked….aged.

"I, I, I don't remember honestly…" I swear I had a name, but nothing was coming to me.

"Oh dearie, looks like your one of the rare ones their planning on using as a solider…" he shook his head,

"What this bloody rage has turned into. Well then, you best prepare yourself for the worst kiddo." He slurped the last part of his soup and got up to get some more, I hadn't even touched mine. I swirled my spoon around in my soup for a while, trying to remember my own name. How could I forget such a easy thing to remember? I thought hard, but couldn't revive anything.

"You know, it's not going to come to you straight away…" A man approached me, he looked around my age.

"I know I, wait, how did you know I was trying to remember my name?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Your what we like to call, a spoon swirler…" he laughed.

"A….. spoon swirler?" I raised an eyebrow, he was laughing, but I didn't get it.

"You know, you could always try reading your dogs tags when they're given to you. The head dog will give you a name after the first phase. The name always suits the person, well, almost always…" He smiled when the older man came back over with soup.

"Flame, how's it been?" So that was his name, Blaze. After some brief reminiscing, Blaze handed the young man a bowl of soup.

"Well, you know protocol Blade…" he shook his head, "It's all the same. So, what are we going to do with her?" He pointed his spoon at me, I felt like grabbing it and snapping it in two. I stood up.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what I'm doing here? What's up with this solider stuff and head dog? I want to know what I'm doing here and who I am!?" The last part made me think, I didn't know who the hell I was. They just stood there with their blank expressions for a while, then they busted out laughing.

"You actually think we know who you are!? Look, lady. All we know is that we're here to fight, train, eat, sleep, poop, then fight again. Only the best survive." The old man, Flame, was still pissing himself laughing.

"Oh god! We need more females around here! Your gender is fucking hilarious when you have an outburst!" He held his stomach as he fell of his chair, was my anger really amusing them? Just then a big door opened, I hadn't realise as I didn't really look at my surrounding. We looked like we were on the inside of a rocky mountain. When the door hit the ground, it shook us all up a little. Something around thirty guards came in, they wore dark, dense armour. Blade immediately stood in font of me.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered. They started to spread out.

"Looking for you…" As soon as he said that I froze, I couldn't move. Why were they looking for me? One of the guards grabbed a young boy and picked him up by his shirt, then started to shake him around.

"Please, let me go!" He sounded so young, that is when I found myself able to move. But something was up, I found myself picking up a rock. Was I even thinking of the consequence? No. He drew a knife at the boy's throat.

"You are weak, therefore you are no use to Kiyomu…" He drew it closer to his throat, I threw the rock. It knocked the knife right out of his hand. He looked straight at me, then smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself Glider." He chuckled as he dropped the boy and came for me.

"Stay behind me…" Blade said as he pushed me behind him, then without warning he drew his ginormous blade to the guards coming towards us. I could see where he was coming from.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered. I noticed Flame has stood up holding a bottle of Shalloon Whisky.

"Just stay behind me!" He kept his stance strong, every muscle in his body flexed and stretched. His hair was a rich brown and was short, it looked like it had been cut with a pocket knife . Though it still managed to take on the scruffy look. He turned his gaze to me, his eyes were dark and deep.

"Stay with Flame, you'll be alright." He turned back towards the guards. Flame grabbed my arm.

"You might want to stay behind me kiddo." He picked up the bottle of whisky and took a mouthful, then picked up and stick from the fire.

"I hardly think this is the time to be drinking, don't you think?" I was starting to get worried, guards were coming up behind us. He turned and raised the stick to his mouth and blew. A whole cluster of flames consumed the guards, Blade was already fighting away. Why did he call me Glider? Why were they after me? SO many question spinning around in my head, I took a step back… big mistake. A rope wrapped itself around me and pulled me to the ground. My head went first, my head was thumping. My ears started to ring, I felt myself going cross-eyed. Someone picked me up, it was one of those asshole guards, I began to yell.

"LET ME GO! HELP! BLADE! FLAME! BLADE HELP ME!" I started to kick and squirm. He started to fight more and more guards. They seemed to be endless. I kneed the guard in the face, they had Flame tied up and Blade pinned down. The guard rubbed his head then wacked me over the head, I started to slip off his should. My ropes came undone, but I was slipping out of consciousness, he clocked me a good one. I was one all fours, shaking me head, but it was no use. I fell to the ground so I was at Blade's level, I could see him through all the legs of the guards.

"GLIDER!" he screamed, just before everything, went black.

I opened my eyes, it all felt like de-ja-vu. This time I got up straight away, a guard clocked me in the jaw and I fell back to the ground. I spat out a tooth, a bit of blood followed it.

"Son of a-" I couldn't finish.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll get it again…" He raised the pole he had beaten me with earlier on. I rolled to my side, I felt someone grab me and pull me up.

"Your hearing is in a hour, today is the day, you will be decided upon." He made me get up and walk down a long corridor. There were many cell doors, people would stick their arms out and beg for mercy. Others would just sit in the corner and hide from the view of guards. We made our way down many halls and rooms, I just looked at my feet the whole time.

"We're here, Kiyomu will be pleased we have collected a Glider. If you value your life, you will keep your mouth shut in the presence of our Dark Warrior." He pushed open the two doors that led into a dark room, you couldn't see anything. He pulled me towards the middle, it had to be, because there was a big spotlight in the middle.

"Stay there you little brat," I spat at him, he just growled and walked away. A set of red eyes glowed before me, I tried my best not to show it, but I was really scared.

"So, you're a glider eh?" His voice was deep and husky, but it had a bit of solitude to it.

"I don't know what a glider is… you must have me confused with someone else." I made that statement as final as I could.

"Oh, really. Are you right handed?" I could feel him getting closer.

"Yes…." He chuckled.

"Only right handed people are gliders my friend…" That's when I noticed, Blade was holding his weapon in his left hand. Flame was carrying his bottle with his left arm. They called me glider, only after I threw the rock. I stood there silently.

"And a little birdy has told me, you don't remember a thing...excellent." His breath ran down the back of my neck. If was so cold, like he was lifeless.

"Yes, it is true, I don't remember a thing. But when I remember that I hate you, I'll let you know…" He chuckled again. I didn't see what he was getting at.

"Look, do I have a purpose here? Or am I just here to stand and look pretty?" Now I was getting not annoyed, but curious.

"All in good time my dear…" I felt his presence disappear, then two guards came in and grabbed me by the arms. This time, I didn't fight back. They took me to a room, I don't know what room, but it was a room. I was seated on a chair, it was hard and uncomfortable. Someone pulled my head back, my hands were restrained, it all happened so fast. Then, without warning, some was forcing this tablet into my mouth. They held nose and kept my mouth shut, I had to swallow it. When I did they let go of me and all stepped back. I got up, then fell back in my seat again. My mind felt like it was slipping somewhere else, like I wasn't myself anymore. I could hear everything, but my vision was screwed. I felt, drained of all my energy. They pulled me up, and took me away. My feet dragged, every now and then they had to slug me back up. We walked into an open space, even though I was still looking at my feet, I could feel the atmosphere change. Voice filled the air, but one voice stood out from the rest…

"GLIDER? GLIDER! COME ON GLIDER! WAKE UP!" Wake up? What did he mean by wake up? I could here him, but only see a blur.

"Blade…." that one word just seem to drag itself. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the guards were beating him down. Then out of nowhere, a dark figure was knocking away all the guards. I felt the hands holding me up disappear, a searing pain shot through my neck.

"You'll be okay now…" a girl said. I felt my vision returning, my arms and legs seemed to respond to the commands I was giving. But my hearing, it was still...fuzzy. Everything slowed down, I got up and started to run.

"This way!" I heard Blade scream. Both him and the girl ran ahead of me, I followed. Still everything was slow, we ran into a room the door sealed behind me. I could hear them talking, but it was muffled. The girl turned her head to me.

"Glider," her voice was dragged on. "Do you know where your weapon is?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, my weapon? I looked around, so many guards. Then out of nowhere, I saw a sharp object flying through the air towards us. With everything practically in slow-motion I could notice it, but the others couldn't. I had to think fast, I looked around to blade, his sword was strapped to his back. Without hesitation, I pulled the sword out, there were only seconds left until impact. I held the blade into front of me, I now knew what it was the second it bounced off the sword, a knife.

"Holy shit!" Blade enthused.

"She's a Glider, what do you expect? They make do with any weapon around them!" The girl argued. It was then everything went back to normal.

"Who are you?" I immediately asked, it was a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"They named me bullseye." She looked over to where the knife had been thrown, guards came running up. Everything seemed to rush itself, I immediately looked to the girls belt, it had knife pockets all around it. I had to think of something, there it was again, everything seemed to slow itself down. I grabbed all her knifes and juggled them into the air, I threw every single one of them, one by one at the guards. After I cleared a hallway for us to escape through, everything went back to normal.

"Nice work, but you better help me get my knifes back." She smiled and ran, Blade following. I ran after them and grabbed the knifes that bullseye failed to pick up.

"The exit is around this way!" As we turned the corner, I saw doors closing all around us, like it was a lock down. I felt freedom was only a breath away. Then as we turned from another corner, I remembered something, this boy, he looked a little older than me. He had grey hair and eyes like mine. I felt like I should find him, a number popped up- 274-BLOCK G. I looked around, Blade opened the door, the sun shone through. I saw in big, black, bold letters- BLOCK G. Doors ran down the hall, without thinking, I started running down it.

"What are you doing!?" Blade yelled.

"Don't wait up for me, I'll be back as soon as I can!" I kept running, looking hastily at all the numbers on the door, finally, I found a door that had the number 274 on it. I pressed a button and it asked for ID, I could here the guards coming.

"I don't HAVE ANY ID!" I was starting to get impatient. I got so angry I punched the device near the door and it opened, but consequently broke at the same time. Oh well, I wasn't paying for it. I looked inside, it was dark.

"Hello?" I waited for a reply. What was I thinking? Just because some random guy and number pops into my doesn't mean that I just go and- I heard something rustle.

"Who is it?" A dull and bland voice said.

"My name is Glider I-" I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

"Glider? Wait, is that you?" He stepped out of the darkness, he was taller than me, but when I looked up to his face, it was the boy I saw in my vision. Without warning, he just, hugged me?

"I though I was never going to see you again sister!" SISTER?

"Look, I don't mean to break up the family reunion, but I believe that siren means someone has escaped, and our door is WIDE open." Another boy came up from behind my, well, brother you could say. He was almost as tall as my brother, but had deep red hair and a half-hearted smile. His eyes were golden, and his dog tags said crucifix.

"Crucifix?" I whispered under my breath. He just smiled.

"I think we have discovered she can read." Crucifix said sarcastically. I just gave him an evil look.

"My name is Shock, I am your brother." He looked at me deeply for a moment.

"That's better, brief is better then us being beef!" He shoved past us.

"Is this the way?" He pointed where I had come out of. I nodded.

"Okay then!" Shock said while grabbing my hand and running beside Crucifix, we finally made it to the door that Blade and Bullseye had hatched open. They were still there.

"What are you still doing here?!" I yelled, all the guards were gaining in on us.

"Well as you can see, there is nothing but ocean below us." We all looked over the edge.

"Your going to have to fly us!" Bullseyes yelled anxiously.

"We'll wait for you!" Crucifix said while flying out with Shock. He had black, eagle wings that were big, quite big too.

"Please Glider, we have no other option!" Blade yelled. The guards were getting closer, I could feel the pressure rising.

"BUT I CAN'T FLY!" I yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY!" Bullseye argued. The guards were breathing down our neck.

"GLIDER!" They both screamed, and without warning, they threw knifes at us, a whole wall. Multiple knifes hit Blade who stood in front of Bullseye, they fell out the door and plummeted to their death, I wasn't long to follow. A big knife had gotten me right in the shoulder. I could hear Bullseye screaming and she held her hand out to me.

"GLIDER!" Her scream seemed to drag on, the wind blew past me, we were all going to die. It would be a matter of seconds before…. I could here that name run through my head, then one voice drained out all other noise.

"You were destined for great things…" It was then, I decided my fate. I tucked my arms and legs in and plummeted faster then they were falling. I finally caught up to them, and tucked each on of them under my arm.

"Glider…" Bullseyes whispered. "Why?" I kept my eyes on the water, then told her.

"We are all destined for great things…" I closed my eyes, and imagined myself flying. I felt this surge of freedom, like there was something that needed to be released, so let it go, I let all of it go. I felt myself get closer to the water in a matter of seconds. I heard Bullseye yell.

"GLIDER!" It was then, that I knew, I was destined to fly. I felt like the wind was carrying me, I was gilding over the water.

"You know for a moment there, I thought you were going to die, along with us." Bullseye whispered.

"For a moment, so did I." I sighed and rose higher, I could feel my wings but couldn't see them.

"GLIDER!" I heard Shock yell, it wasn't long before Crucifix came flying over me.

"Well, well, looks like the glider fond her wings huh?" Crucifix teased. I just poked my tongue at him, he laughed.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled out to him.

"Just follow me!" Crucifix flew ahead, I followed him closely. We travelled for what felt like days, I was exhausted. My wings felt weak, my body felt sloppy- in return that affected my flight pattern.

"Are we there yet? I'm so tired, them sleeping is even making me more drowsy!" I pleaded.

"Look, Shock is asleep to okay? I know your carrying two people and you have more weight to carry, but I need you to just bare with me for now okay?" His eyes looked meaningful, I couldn't argue with that. I closed my eyes for a while, hoping it would make the time go by faster, but instead it didn't. I opened my eyes so I could see the full moon once more. This was my limit, I was gliding from her on in.

"GLIDER! LOOK AHEAD! WE'RE HERE!" Crucifix yelled, which in return woke everyone up. We came in closer to the island, it was huge.

"WE'RE HERE!" Bullseye yelled relieved. There was a stone ledge, that was the only place I wanted to be right now. I gently flew in dropping both Blade and Bullseye off then crash-landed a few meters away from them. I felt my wings retract. My body decided not to move, like it had completely shut down. My eyes didn't take long to follow, I fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke, Shock was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was sleeping in. There were not many sheets, and just a blanket over the top. The pillow on my head was rough, like it was full of rocks, but I didn't mind…


End file.
